


Caught Up In A Dream

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Dan needs a date for his sister's wedding, and Arin is more than willing.





	Caught Up In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: egobang fake dating au? dan needs a date for his sister's wedding

“Hey dude, I have a huge favor to ask of you,” Dan said, looking a little nervous as he walked into Arin’s room.

The two of them had met their freshman year of college due to having mutual friends, and had quickly become inseparable. It was now their senior year and they had bought an apartment together just off campus in favor of living with the other rather than having to find another roommate.

Arin was now sprawled out on his bed, flipping through a textbook aimlessly as he tried to study. It obviously wasn’t working. He took Dan’s question as a blessed break from his studying, but his joy quickly disappeared seeing the scared look on Dan’s face.

“What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I’m sure what you’re going ask can’t be that bad. Hit me with it,” Arin said. He sat up and patted the space in front of him, encouraging Dan to sit down.

Dan looked at him hesitantly for a moment before sighing and sitting down across from Arin, mimicking his position. He looked down at his hands, spinning one of the rings on his fingers, staying silent. Arin looked at him worriedly. Normally Dan wouldn’t be nervous to say something, so he was starting to get worried. He watched Dan intently, wanting to know what was wrong but now wanting to push him out of his comfort zone.

A sharp sigh from Dan broke the silence and he snapped his head up to meet Arin’s gaze.

“My sister is getting married.”

Arin’s face scrunched up in confusion. That was it?

“Uh, that’s great for her! What does that have to do with what you were going to ask?” Arin asked.

Dan was silent a moment before speaking up again. “I was wondering if you would go with me as my date. I don’t really want to go alone, and the tickets are paid for and everything, but it’s up to you. I know it’s kind of sudden,” he said, smiling at Arin nervously.

Arin leaned back and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before looking back up at Dan. “When is it?”

“In two weeks, and it’s only a couple days long. It’s over a weekend, so we shouldn’t be missing too much class,” Dan said.

“Okay, yeah, that works. Of course I’ll come with you. And is it like… would I be your date date or just a friend date?” Arin smirked, causing Dan to blush and look to his lap again.

“I, uh, I kinda insinuated that you’d be my date date but if you’re not comfortable with that it’s okay. We don’t have to really do anything, just to lessen the questions I usually get at these kinds of things. But it’s totally cool if you don’t want to do that,” Dan said. He was watching Arin carefully, not wanting to accidentally scare him off in any way. He was asking a lot, and even though they were close, who knew how Arin would react.

Arin laughed and grabbed one of Dan’s hands, pulling him down to the bed as well so they were lying next to each other, their shoulders pressing together. Dan let out a surprised yelp but started laughing too looking over at Arin, the two of them grinning widely. Arin still hadn’t let go of Dan’s hand and Dan’a cheeks were starting to flush pink again.

“Dude, you know me. You know how gay I act on a regular basis, this is just like that but all the time. It’s all good, I’m totally down,” Arin said, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Dan’s.

Dan laughed and tried to pull his hand away, Arin’s beard tickling the skin. “That tickles, Arin,” Dan whined.

“Sorry,” he said, even though they both knew he was lying.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the two of them just looking at each other and smiling softly. The sun was just beginning to go down and flooded the room with a faint yellow light, the slightly chill of early fall drifting through the open window. Arin’s thumb was rubbing over the back of Dan’s hand softly, soothing the both of them.

“Thanks, Arin. You’re the best, you know that?” Dan said softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment.

Arin’s smile widened and he laughed quietly, “People have said that about me before, yes.”

Dan rolled his eyes and nudged Arin’s shoulder with his forehead. “Asshole.”

Two weeks later, the two of them are trudging their way through the airport, thoroughly exhausted. Their flight was extremely early in the morning, and the two of them had been up all night trying to pack and when they had tried to sleep on the plane, they had run into a lot of turbulence and neither of them had been able to fall back asleep.

“Dan, I’m so tired,” Arin whined, practically dragging his bag through the halls as they tried to make their way through the seemingly endless hallways of the airport.

Dan paused and turned to Arin, looking at him incredulously, “Welcome to the club, dude. We can sleep when we get to the hotel. I don’t think we have to do anything until tomorrow, so we can just chill tonight. Now come on, we’re supposed to be dating, remember?”

Arin rolled his eyes and slid his free hand into Dan’s, making Dan blush slight, “Fine, _babe_. Let’s go to our room.” He tugged Dan through the last leg of the airport, Dan stumbling behind him but laughing.

Later, the two of them are standing in the hallway of the tiny hotel room, both staring and the lone, queen bed sitting in the middle of the room. It was quiet for a moment as they both looked it over, Arin looking at it confusedly, Dan’s face flushed pink, a hot wash of shame crawling up his back. How could he have forgotten?

“So… why do we have one bed?” Arin asked, looking over to Dan who was staring at it with wide eyes.

Dan opened his mouth to respond but clamped it shut, pausing before speaking, “I, um. I told my mom I was bringing a date. It completely slipped my mind that she would assume we only needed one bed.” He turned to look at Arin, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry. We can ask for a room change if you’d like.”

Arin shook his head and walked over to flop face first onto the bed, sighing heavily, exhausted from the day’s events. “It’s fine, dude. It’ll be a tight fit, but we should be fine. I just want to sleep,” his voice was partially muffled by the comforter.

“Ditto,” Dan said, mirroring Arin and lying down next to him. He turned his head so he could look at Arin, but Arin’s face was mashed into the sheets. “We can just nap then order room service if you don’t want to leave again. I’m sure we can find a movie or something to watch.”

Arin turned his head to meet Dan’s eyes, smiling at him softly, “That sounds amazing, dude.” He then paused a moment, looking over Dan’s face, before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Dan’s lips.

Dan’s cheeks flushed brightly, his belly doing backflips and heartbeat speeding up. He stared at Arin wide eyes, and eyebrow raised in question.

“What? We’re supposed to be dating. They’ll find it weird if we don’t kiss at all, figured we could skip the awkwardness and start now,” Arin said, shrugging. He was definitely the more blunt one of the two, that’s for sure.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s a good idea,” Dan said quietly, his cheeks still a faint pink. They stared at each other for a moment before Dan sat up and walked towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower then we can order dinner, okay?”

“Sounds good, boo.”

The rest of the weekend seemed to pass in a blur, the ceremony being one of the prettiest either of them had ever seen with Dan crying nearly to the point of sobbing during the whole thing, fondness for his sister filling him up and spilling over. Arin had taken Dan’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the skin on Dan’s hand soothingly, making Dan look over and smile at him appreciatively. Arin had cried too, but he had wanted to be the more put together one of the two.

The reception had been amazing too. Dan had introduced Arin to lots of members of his family and listened while they told him embarrassing stories of Dan’s childhood while Dan sat in the corner, pouting and embarrassed. Luckily not too many people had asked about the details of their relationship, so they were saved from having to make up something on the spot. The two of them had danced for hours with the rest of the guests until they were exhausted, nearly passing out on their way back up to their room.

They collapsed onto their bed, giggling and something ridiculous that one of them had come up with. They were close enough to where their shoulders were pressed together, their hands bumping. They fell silent as their laughter wore away, just listening to each other breathe as they stared at the ceiling.

“Y’know, it kinda sucks that we’re going to have to go back to school and we’re going have to stop being… _this_. I’m so used to being this close to you all the time and kissing you now, it’s going to be weird,” Arin said quietly, not realizing what he had said until a few moments later when he shot up in bed and looked down at Dan who was staring at him blankly. Arin swallowed.

“I, uh, didn’t really mean to say that out loud,” Arin said, voice wavering slightly.

Dan sat up as well and turned to sit facing Arin, legs crossed and hands folded in this lap. He stared at his hands for a minute before reaching out to take one of Arin’s in his own, messing with his fingers. “If you didn’t want to stop… whatever this is, I wouldn’t be against it,” he said just as shyly.

Arin didn’t respond, just took his free hand and trailed it up Dan’s arm, up his neck and to cup his face, bringing it up so their eyes could meet. He smiled at Dan warmly, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Arin asked, bringing Dan’s face forward to press their lips together, feeling Dan’s turn up into a smile against his.

“You have told me that before, yes,” Dan said, making Arin huff out a laugh.

“I love you, asshole.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
